Four and Tris: the Rollercoaster of Life
by anomaly12
Summary: Follow Four and Tris on the rollercoaster of life as Tris, a new dauntless member, and Tobias, a secret divergent, live together in the Dauntless Compound.
1. Chapter 1

Beatrice Prior blinked away the haze of sleep. Yesterday's events hit her like a crashing wave. She had been through the impossible. She had been initiated into the Dauntless faction.  
Tris opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, her personal moment of pure bliss. After all those hours of training, she had the life she always wanted. She had found peace with her Abnegation side and her newfound Dauntless side. But what of Tobias?  
At that very moment, the door of the dorms flew open and Tobias paraded in, ready to kick out the former initiates now that they were Dauntless.  
"Wake up!" Tris and her fellow transfers awoke to the sound of his voice. "Now that you are all new members of Dauntless it's time to pick your assignment. Those with the highest ranking will get the first choice." He snuck a look at Tris, as she had the highest ranking. She looked away quickly as now everyone knew that they were a couple.  
Tobias led the group towards the control room.  
"This is where some of you will work. Board patrol reports here and some computer technicians will also be assigned here. Others can be leaders, instructors or work in the shops around the Pit."  
Tris' mind began to wander as she thought about her new life as a Dauntless member. She thought to getting her first tattoo of the crows and how much it meant to her.  
"Tris?" Tobias mocking voice drifted into her thoughts. "Are you still with us?" he chuckled. Tris' ears grew red and she heard Peter's voice behind her.  
"I already saw you naked, what else could you be daydreaming about?" Peter taunted. Tris whipped around but held back her anger. Tobias continued on with the assignment lecture.  
"You will choose your assignments tomorrow at 10 am sharp," Tobias ended. "Be late and end up with the worst one."

"I can't believe you humiliated me, Tobias!" Tris yelled. It was some time later in the dorms. Tris was putting the few belongings she had into a backpack Tobias had lent her.  
"I'm sorry, just a lot of things were on my mind," Tobias calmly said back.  
"What was your mind?" Tris wondered.  
"I was just thinking, now that we are fully out as a couple, and you don't have any place to stay, uh, would you like to get an apartment with me?"  
Tris went from shocked to excited to a kind of nervous all at the same time. However, she didn't even hesitate.  
"Of course!" With Tobias, there wasn't any other option. Tobias grabbed her hand. "I have the perfect night planned," Tobias said. Tris couldn't contain herself. She pressed her lips to his and smiled.  
"I can't wait."

The restaurant was dimly lit with a romantic mood. He stared lovingly at her figure in her newly bought black dress, courtesy of Christina, over the candle on the table. They both ordered the chef's special, obvious that other things were on their minds.  
After dinner, Tobias led Tris down to the Pit.  
"Where are we going?" Tris asked. She was excited to see what he had in store for her. Tobias just smiled.  
Finally, they arrived at the tattoo parlor that Tris had gotten her tattoos earlier that year. Tobias looked down at her.  
"I saw the way you looked when I mentioned working here. If you want to, I fully support it. I want you to be happy." Tobias grinned. "I love you." He reached for her and embraced.  
Tris couldn't believe it. He had read her mind before she had known it was made up. "I love you, too," she muffled into his shirt.  
Tori approached from the back of the parlor.  
"Tris, you thinking about working here?"  
Tris smiled up at Tobias. "Yeah, I think I'm going to try it out." Tori beamed.  
"It'll be nice to have some help around here. I don't think I can keep up!" Tori laughed. Tobias put his arm around Tris.  
"I think it's time to head on back to the apartment." Tris couldn't believe her life had fallen into place. She had a boyfriend that she loved, a job with good prospects, and an apartment. Nothing could go wrong. Could it?


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias led Tris through the twists and turns of the compound. Tris recognized where they were going as she had been to his apartment before. However, they passed Tobias' door and kept walking.  
"Wait, isn't that your apartment?" Tris asked. Tobias looked back to her.  
"I got a new place, just for us. I hope you like it." They reached the apartment and Tobias unlocked the door. She was entranced by the already furnished apartment. It was all open, with the living room connecting to the bedroom connecting to the kitchen.  
"Oh, my gosh, it's amazing! But Tobias, this must've cost you a fortune." Tobias looked down sheepishly.  
"I might've spent most of my savings." Tris was shocked, but happy someone would do that for her. However, she felt guilty Tobias had spent all of his money.  
"Tobias-"  
He cut her off. "Sweetheart, once you start working, we can afford this together. I promise it will be okay." He started to wrap his arms around her waist, and she started to feel him breathe her in. His exhale was hot on her neck. She pulled back.  
"Tobias, I love you."  
They gazed in to each other eyes. Will life ever be the same? Tris felt like a thousand supernovas had exploded in her soul, she felt that strongly about him.  
Tobias looked down and the way he was looking at her, Tris knew he felt the same way. He reached and pulled her very close. His lips brushed up against hers and her heart did a somersault. Something ignited within their bodies and passion that they'd been holding back all night burst through. They kissed with more want, needing more. He picked her up by thighs and brought Tris to the bed. He laid her down gently and Tris had her hands up his shirt. Tobias swiftly removed his own shirt and Tris followed suit.  
They broke away, breathless, and stared at each other and the unknown territory they were about to explore. However, Tris thought about the commitment she was about to make. She was only 16 years old!  
"Look, Tobias-" Tobias looked at her, understanding.  
"You're not ready?" Tris nodded her head. Tobias fell back on the bed and sighed.  
"I'm sorry," Tris said, just looking for something to say to break the silence between them.  
"No, it's not your fault," Tobias answered. "Remember, tomorrow you're picking out your job, so maybe we should get some rest."  
Tris felt thankful when he thought of an excuse. Tobias kissed her on the cheek and they both fell deep into the abyss of sleep.

"And now time to pick your assignments," Tobias thundered over the initiates. "Tris, because you ranked first, you'll get to choose first."  
Tris looked at the chalkboard, which listed every job one could do. Instructor, leader, fence, computer technician. Tris' eyes searched the assignments. Confidence, she told herself, you're doing the right thing. She looked up at Tobias.  
"I would like to work at the tattoo parlor in the Pit."  
She heard a few laughs from Peter and his goons behind her. "She ranked better than me and she's getting a worse job. Just deserts," Peter sneered. Drew and Molly cracked up.  
Tobias ignored them and continued on with the process. Uriah chose technician and Lynn chose instructor. Peter, on the other hand, picked leader, hoping to replace Max one day. Christina and Will got stuck with a job on the fence, but they were happy that they got to be with each other.  
After everyone had chosen what they would do for the rest of their lives, Tobias barked at them to "report for duty." Tris caught Four's eyes and waved good bye and she headed down to the Pit.  
"Tris!" Tori exclaimed when she saw her enter the parlor. "Thank God, I get some help. I am the only one working here anymore!" She grinned. "So I guess, you'll need some training. Mondays aren't usually busy, so we'll have plenty of time."  
So, for the rest of the day, Tori showed Tris the ropes, like how to operate the machine and which parts of the body were the best and worst places to get tattoos. Tori let her go around 5:30 and Tris walked home feeling invigorated by her new life.  
Tobias was already at their new apartment. He was making them dinner and Tris just couldn't help but go over to him and kiss him right on the lips.  
"What was that for?" Tobias wondered, but he was smiling.  
"I just feel so good. Don't you?" Tris smiled.  
"Yeah, I guess. I don't have to do anymore initiations until the fall, so I will be working in the tech booth." Tobias set the warm dinner on the kitchen table and they sat down and Tris told him about the day she had. They laughed together and Tris felt so happy.  
After dinner, Tris was brushing her teeth and said through her frothy lips thanks for the dinner. She spit and washed out her mouth and Tobias walked over to her and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away. "You're welcome."  
However, Tris wanted more of his lips. She pulled him closer and began to put her hands up his shirt. She wanted it off. She wanted to see his tattoos, and feel his muscles. Tobias' hands were also up her shirt and were playing with her bra clasp. They brought themselves over to the bed and continued. Both of their shirts were off, and Tris began to fumble with Tobias' belt buckle. She wanted to be with him. She wanted him. She threw off her bra and they continued to passionately kiss. He began to kiss her neck and she dug her fingernails into his back. They went on like this until they fell asleep some time later.

Tris and Tobias awoke to the sound of the door being banged on. They looked over at each and smiled. They kissed one more time. However, the banging was very insistent.  
"Coming! Just one minute!" Tobias yelled. Tris remained in bed and smiled once more to herself.  
"Tris, you might want to come here!" Tris was puzzled, but threw on some clothes and came to the door.  
Eric was at the door. Tris crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?" He half-smiled at her dismay.  
"Tori has been murdered. Last night at the parlor there was an fire. A fire we believed was set on purpose," he said pointedly. "And you are the prime suspect."


End file.
